


Princess and The Punk (Levi x Princess!Reader)

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Series: Princess and The Punk [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't expect this to happen. I wasn't supposed to leave my guards, but they weren't letting me enjoy my time out of the castle, I just wanted to look at all the beautiful shops, I'd never been to this side of town before.

Now here I was running away from a group of men that had approached me. I'm glad to be in street clothes so they don't know who I am, but if they found out who I was things would get even worse, tears rolled down my cheeks, my skirt caught on a pipe in the alley I ran through, the sound of ripping fabric and my pained scream echoed through the alley as I fell.

My leg hurt, I placed my hand on it, something warm met my cold skin. "B-blood?" 'oh god I'm bleeding, am I going to die now!? What's going to happen to me!? I'm so scared, someone please help me' I panicked inside of my head and started to cry.

"Aww look, she fell down boys, poor little doe hurt her leg too, that's to bad" one of the men bent down grabbing my wrist, "Injured or not I'm still going to play with you" he sickeningly licked his lips, my body was forced to the ground and held there by the other two men.

"Please Stop!" I cried, sobbing as the first man ripped my skirt open more, his hands forced my thighs open as he sat between them. I tried to kick at him but the third man held my ankles to the ground. The first male laughed as he ripped the buttons of my blouse open, he ripped my bra down taking one of my breasts into a tight hold, his mouth covering it as he sucked and bit it. 

I screamed louder from the pain of the bite "STOP! PLEASE!!" I felt his hand come in contact with my lower regions. "Shut up! You Little Bitch!" the man holding my arms yelled, one of his hands came in contact with my face, busting my lip, my body shook.

'what do I do?' I whimpered feeling my panties being ripped open, 'someone please' I closed my eyes 'Help Me'

"HEY!" a shout came from the other end of the alley I was trapped in. "Let that girl go, you filthy pieces of shit!" footsteps echoed in the alley as this new person entered. 

"Go away you short Shit, we're busy here" the man on top of me barks at the new male.

A deep growl could be heard from him, "Get the fuck off the girl, or I'll beat your ass to a near dead state" the man on top of me laughed and pulled a knife, he pressed it to my throat, "Well I suggest you leave and let me do my business here, then the girl can go. If you even dare to step in I'll cut her." he pressed the knife to my throat harder, I let out a shuddered breath fearing for my life. The new male laughed, a deep husky laugh, if I wasn't in this situation right now I'd say it was quite a sexy laugh.

"You think I'd be afraid of a little toy like that?" I could hear clothes ruffling, I didn't dare to open my [E/C] eyes for a single moment. Suddenly the men holding me seemed to of tensed up. "You don't bring a Knife to a Gun show" you could hear the amusement in this mans voice. The sound of the safety clicking off on his gun was heard, I snapped open my eyes looking at the man trying to save me, the first thing I noticed were his piercing steel blue eyes, moving on to all the piercings he had, then to his jet black hair and clothing to match.

"Get off the girl" he waved the gun signaling them to get up. The first man stayed with the knife pressed to me, the two holding me let go and ran away. My hands now free I brought them down covering my exposed chest, the raven haired male approached the man still on me, pointing his gun to his face "Stand up slowly, and walk away" he glared.

Dropping the knife to the side he stood, slowly walking back away from my savior, after getting far enough he turned and ran away like his buddies before him. I slowly sat myself up, covering my nearly naked body, my panties were torn at the private, my bra straps broke so there was no way of still using it, my blouse wont close without the buttons, and my skirt was barely on me. I looked back at my savior, shaking, tears rolled down my cheeks, he put his gun away and removed his long coat, "here" he placed his coat over my shoulders kneeling down next to me. 

"Thank you" I sniffled pushing my arms through the sleeve's he zipped the jacket for me, and wiped the rest of my tears away.

"Come on, I'll take you home" he took my hands helping me to my feet. "Ahh, my home?" I got slightly nervous, 'I don't want anyone to know what happened, I cant, if my father found out he'd Never let me leave again.' The man raised a brow at me, "You have a home don't you? I mean your clothes were pretty nice for a homeless woman, so I kinda doubt that." 

I shook my head, "I-I cant go home, I cant" my hand trembled in his larger one. He sighed "Alright then, I'll take you to my place, that way you can at least wash that filth off of you and get a new outfit to change into." I nodded "Thank you, Um?" I didn't even know his name yet.

"Levi" he said, "My name is Levi, and you are?" he raised a brow at me again.

"Ahh, I'm [Y/N]" I looked away, "Just [Y/N]? no last name?" he asked, "What about you?" I said looking to him, he narrowed his eyes at me, "Alright then, [Y/N], lets go." he pulled me gently in the opposite direction the men ran away to earlier.

((Short Skip))

We arrived to Levi's home, he lead me to his bedroom where his bathroom was, he started filling the tub with hot water. "I'll leave some clothes for you on my bed when your done, I'll be in my living room." I nodded and he left me to clean up.

Levi sat on his couch thinking over your name, 'I'v heard that name all over the place' he thought to himself. 'But who or what is the reasoning behind it' Levi continued to think over why he's heard your name all over town.

You opened Levi's bedroom door walking out to stand by him dressed in one of his Black punk shirts, with a pair of tight skinny jeans to match, you pulled your [H/L] [H/C] hair into a [H/S]. Levi looked you over, "Well damn, I'm pretty surprised my jeans fit you so well" he stood walking around you checking you over from every angle.

"I cant be taking you anywhere else in those sandal's of yours, so hopefully some of my boots will fit you" Levi walked over to his room grabbing some boots bringing them back to you, now sitting on his couch. He took one of your feet slipping the knee high studded boot on over the jeans.

"Its a bit big" you wiggled your foot some. Levi hummed getting up, again going to his room. He came back with some socks handing them to you, you took them and slid his boot off your foot placing the socks on, Levi again slipped the boots onto your feet, now fitting perfectly. 

"There, now then are you going to file a police report about this? or are you just going to let this all go so easily?" Levi looked down at you.

You looked up to him, not really knowing what to do, you cant tell anyone. 'But I have to tell him he needs to understand where I'm coming from to understand what positions this puts me in.' you sighed. "I need you to listen to me for a moment if you don't mind." you looked down to your lap.

Levi sat next to you "Yeah sure" he leaned an elbow on one of his knees, his chin resting on his fist. You took in a deep breath, "I-I'm the Princess" your eyes locked with Levi's, his face stayed emotionless.

"Uh-huh, that sort of makes since, So your [F/N], Princess [F/N] [M/N] [L/N]?" you nodded as he leaned back into his couch. "So why the hell were you alone in an alley with those fucking rapists? If I didn't show up when I did you would have be-" you stood abruptly, causing Levi to stop speaking, "I-I Just wanted to see the shops, they" you trembled, sitting down again, "they were following me, I ran and they didn't stop, I got snagged on a pipe and I fell." Levi raised a brow "You got hurt?!" He moved to look you over but you stopped him.

"I used your first aid kit in your bathroom." you placed a hand over your right thigh, lightly rubbing it.

"Good." Levi stood, "Come on I'll take you back to your guards."

"N-No, I cant tell them what happened today either, if they find out they'll tell my father and he'll never let me out of the castle again, I cant be one of those story book Princesses, I wont be locked away!" you yelled.

"But those story book Princesses always get saved by a knight in shining armor, and get married in the end." Levi retorted. 

"Whats the use in that if my knight already saved me before I got locked away" you looked away blushing, Levi looked back at you surprised, but quickly changed into a smirk "Well then." Levi took your hand, pulling you to the door. "I'm going to show you an amazing time on the town then."

(Small skip)

Levi dragged you down a few streets, showing you all sorts of shops. Sweets shops, Clothing shops, the stores he likes most. He took you into a nice frilly looking shop, they had plush toys all over the place, the workers gave you both odd looks before you remembered you were dressed like him. His punk, studded, dark clothes. 

You looked down blushing, you brought one of your arms up, covered by the long sleeves of his shirt, a scent came from the shirt, you breathed it in, 'it smells like him' you blushed hugging yourself and sighed. 

Levi tapped you on the nose holding up a bag to you, 'he bought me something?' you took the bag opening it you found a big [Animal] Plush. Eyes wide mouth slightly gaped in surprise you pulled the plush out holding it up "A [Animal] plush?" you looked at Levi eyes starting to water, Levi tsk's and looks away a light pink dusted his cheeks. 

You hugged the plush to your chest tight, "Thank you Levi" without thinking you pulled him into a tight hug too. After that Levi took you to a fair for a few hours, but by now it was pretty late and no matter how badly wanted to stay with Levi or how badly you didn't want to go back home, you had to return to the castle. 

Levi returned you to your guards, then they'd tried to accuse Levi of kidnapping the Princess, but you had to let the truth out. Your father did indeed lock you away keeping you from leaving into the town again. 

((4 years later))

You were now 20 and free from your fathers over-protectiveness. You'd always thought of Levi, every night you went to bed you had his [Animal] plush with you. You never got to return his clothes, so you kept them, and occasionally wore them when you wanted to feel close to your Knight again.

Today you were out in the town, you decided to look for Levi, kind of expecting him to still be around after all these years. You were being escorted by armed guards, no one would come near you like this. 'this is stupid' you pouted. Walking up to the house Levi had brought you to that day 4 years ago, you knocked on the door and waited. 

The door started to open your heart began to race, the door fully opened revealing a very tall blonde man. "ahh, aren't you?" he started looking at you and your guards confused, your face held hurt, 'did he move?' "Your the Princess!" the man moved "My name is Erwin Smith, its an honor to meet you, Please come in" Erwin gestured for you to come inside. 

"Ahh I-I'm sorry I think I got the wrong house" you said looking down ready to leave, "Oh no you have the right house" Erwin chuckled. "Please come in, I'll get Levi for you" upon hearing the name of the man you longed to see you turned around a wide smile on your face, "R-REALLY!? He's Here!?" you rushed past Erwin, "LEVI!" you called out for him ready to go upstairs to his room.

"Princess!" one of your guards followed you, "Don't just go running into peoples homes" he grabbed your upper arm pulling you back. "But he invited me in" you pulled at your arm. 

"Oi Shit face" that voice "Let go of My Princess" You turned to look up towards the stairs. "Ahh M-my Knight has come to rescue me again" your eyes started to water, your tears spilled down, seeing how much Levi has changed, some of his piercings were gone from his face, but he still had the ones on his ears. he didn't wear as dark of clothes like back then, he wore loose black jeans with a black long sleeve shirt with a grey star on one whole side.

Levi smirked walking down the stairs, noticing the guard hadn't let you go yet he gets pissed, "Oi, Shit for brains, I said let her go." Levi grabbed the guards arm pulling it off of you. 

"Levi" you jumped him, wrapping your arms around his neck standing on your toes "I've missed you so much" you cried into his shoulder, Erwin ushered the guards outside and left.

Levi pulled you to face him, he planted his lips on yours. "I've been wanting to do that for years." You blushed, kissing him back, making it more passionate then the first. 

"Isn't this the part where the Knight asks the Princess to marry him?" you tucked your head into his neck. Levi chuckled.

"Marry Me [Y/N]" 

"With pleasure"

Months after reuniting with Levi a wedding was held in the Castle, joining you and your knight in holy matrimony.


	2. A King and His Queen, Happily Ever after - Lemon

It had been months after the Proposal that you and Levi got married, now is the night after your wedding and coronation, the throne was given to you and your Husband, Levi, by your father the King. Amazingly your father thanked Levi for what he did for you all those years ago, and praised you for finding such a good man that cared so much for you. All the more shocking your father overlooked his punk attire and piercings. Though Levi Promised that over time he would probably get rid of them all. 

"[Y/N] babe, will you just come here already" Levi groaned to his new wife, you had currently been in your walk in closet for an hour already, attempting to gain your confidence back. 

You had married Levi just 24 hours ago. But you haven't made the marriage official yet, you two still haven't had sex, you were both drained after the wedding that you just fell asleep together right after getting out of your clothes. Now you two were going to do it, you had already put on your sexy lingerie, but you were way to shy. After all you were slightly emotionally scarred after the attempted rape when you were younger, but your 20 now you thought you were over it but you just cant help it. 

Yes you were married to Levi, and yes you wanted to do this with him, but you cant help it. 

"E-em, L-Levi?" you poked your head out to see Levi laying on your enormous bed facing you. 

"Yes my love?" He smiled.

"I-I'm kinda nervous" Levi's smile dropped, you looked down with a frown on your face. Your [H/L] [H/C] hair covered your face as Levi walked in.

"[Y/N]" Levi stood before you, he brought a hand under your chin lifting it so you would look at him. "I wont make you do something you don't want. If you want to wait longer I wont be mad at you. I love you and I want you to be happy to." your bottom lip trembled. 'Why is he always so damn caring, he doesn't seem like he'd be this kind of guy on the outside. God I love him so Much' you trembled lightly.

Levi pulled you into a hug, "It's okay" he pressed his lips to your forehead.

"I love you" you hugged him tighter. 

"Come on, lets go to bed then" Levi gently pulled you to your bed climbing in with you, now cuddled up together, your hand ran over Levi's bare chest. He hummed enjoying your touch. 

"Your going to be an amazing King" you smiled, looking up to meet his steely blue gaze with your [E/C] gaze.

"Am I now?" he smirked.

"Yes" you smiled "You seemed to know exactly what you were doing at the meeting this morning with my father" Levi chuckled. 

"I don't know, I just threw in my opinion. Just a few things I thought was right, better for the community, for your people, being I was one of them for so long." you hummed in response, Levi's right he's lived under your fathers rule 6 years longer then you. You moved, your knee brushing his thigh. Levi brought a hand to your leg pulling it up onto his body to rest on his hip. You blushed. 

"What're you doing?" you asked.

"Just wanted to feel closer to you" his hand rubbed gentle circles on your thigh just below your buttock, you hummed in approval, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Levi" you purred, "Would you-" you stopped feeling embarrassed now by the question you were going to ask.

"Hmm?" Levi kissed you again, his hand working over your curves sending a chill through your body.

"ah, I uh, I'd like to that is, um, if you would like me to, I would like-" Levi silenced you with yet another kiss. 

"Bare my children for me" You flushed red, 'did he know I was going to ask that?!' wide eye'd you nodded. Levi smiled pulling you into a more passionate kiss, sitting up his hands gently pulled at your lingerie. He looked you in the eye to be sure you were alright with his actions, you didn't protest so he continued slowly just in case. Levi removed your gown, leaving you in your [Color] lace panties. 

"Your beautiful" he smiled. Bringing a hand to your breast, you flinched back gasping, Levi's hand left you immediately. "I'm sorry" he said, you shook your head. "N-No its alright, I know you wont hurt me" you took his hand placing it back to your supple flesh. Levi caressed your breast slowly leaning over he placed a gentle kiss to you nipple. Your hands lost themselves in his raven locks.

"I'll try to make you forget what happened" Levi mumbled to you, his eyes glazed over with slight lust.

Levi's hands wondered down your body, caressing it lightly, he kissed you to distract you a bit. He was taking it so slow, all for you. Levi moved to sit between your legs to better balance himself, he leaned over you kissing and sucking your neck electing moans from your soft lips.

"ah Levi" you ran your hands over his muscled back, shivers of pleasure shook your body. You wanted to feel more of this tender pleasure he was giving you. Leaning up you brought Levi into a tender kiss, his body ground into yours a deep moan leaving you both, you could feel his stiff member through his night pants. Levi's hand reached down between your bodies, his fingers coming in contact with your womanhood. 

Your legs twitched to close, only stopping because of Levi's body being between them. 

"Your okay" he kissed you again, you shivered. "I'm sorry, I-" you tried to explain "No, don't, you have Nothing to be sorry for." Levi brought his hand back up next to your head, "I can stop here, we don't have to do this." You shook your head, "N-No I-I really want this, with you." tears spilled from the corner of your eyes. 

Levi sighed bending down to kiss them away. "Alright, [Y/N]" Levi moved back to kneel between your legs, he slowly slid off your lace panties. Your body shivered at the sudden cold meeting your heat. "I'm going to put my fingers in, okay?"

"Okay" you nod, Levi's fingers touched your lightly wet folds, you shivered again at the feeling, carefully Levi entered one finger into you, you jetted a hand down grabbing his, Levi paused a moment, seeing that you didn't make any moves to stop him he continued, pulling out a pressing back in, he'd wiggle his finger inside a bit electing moans from you, Levi pressed his second finger in, you released his hand leaning back onto the bed, back arched, the back of your hand pressed to the corner of your lips as you blushed and moaned at the erotic feeling, your core burned more. 

"M-more" you whimpered, Levi smiled, happy to see you finally relaxed, his head dipped down, tongue meeting your clit, your body twitched. Something hard met your clit with his soft tongue. "L-Levi, is that?" you asked.

"My tongue piercings?" he asked, you nodded, Levi chuckled "Yea, this is kind of the reason I have them" you've felt them before when kissing him but this was all new to you, he bent back down, tongue and piercings meeting your sensitive bud again. He pressed against it harder, his fingers moving faster, your moans got louder as a coil built in your stomach.

"Ahh, s-so good anh" your hips started to move with Levi's hand, Levi's tongue left your clit to be met by his thumb, his fingers working magic. "Your getting tighter" he chuckled "getting close to cumming?" he asked as he angled his fingers in a new position, hitting a new spot making your body quiver with your first cum. 

You panted heavily trying to regain yourself. Levi's fingers were removed, he sucked your sweet cum from his hand. After you regained your normal breathing Levi removed his night pants, you noticed Levi's cock was standing proud, throbbing and dripping some precum.

"Are you ready for this?" Levi asked as he positioned himself back over you his cock touching your entrance. You blushed but nodded. Levi rubbed himself against you to coat himself in your cum to act as lube, slowly he pressed into you, your body relaxed and tensed a bit as he entered, you hissed in pain when he broke your barrier. 

Levi leaned forward capturing your lips in a long deep kiss, a trail of saliva connected you both as he pulled away, your hips snapped up into his, signalling him to start. Levi's hips met yours at a mild pace. 

Moans and groans left your lips, it was a bit uncomfortable, but it felt so good. "F-faster" you stuttered out, Levi's pace picked up, his hips slapping into yours hard and fast. "Ahh, That's it" you moaned. Levi took your right breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over your nipple.

"haa, Levi" one of your hands pressed him further into your chest, the other scratched at his back. Levi sat back up grabbing your legs hiking you higher up onto his body, the pleasure got more intense, you couldn't hold back any of the moans falling from your lips.

 

"Ahh, Levi, I love you!" you felt the coil in your stomach again, Levi's lips met yours "I love you too [Y/N]" Levi's thrusts seemed to of gotten deeper now, you could feel the tip of his cock hitting your womb, "Ahh ah, Unn, Levi" you panted "i-if you keep Ah" your body arched into his "your almost in my womb" you moaned out, Levi chuckled his thrusts coming faster and sloppier, "Fuck, I'm going to cum" he groaned. Your walls tightened around him. "Ahh d-do it, cum love" Levi bit your shoulder, his grip on you tighter then before, hips seeming to be much faster, your body couldn't handle it anymore.

"Cumming!!" you came onto Levi's cock, riding out your orgasm, his thrusts started to slow, you felt a heat explode in your core as Levi released inside your womb with a feral growl. He gave a few halfhearted thrust's riding his orgasm, letting out all he had left in him. 

 

Levi pulled out of you, very little of his cum came out of you, having filled your womb with most of it. He chuckled laying next to you, both catching your breath, he pulled the blankets back up over you both. 

"Now we wait then?" you asked. 

Levi brought you in for a kiss, "yes, now we wait."

"I'll bare you a strong son Levi" you smiled snuggling into him more. 

You both fell asleep after that, peaceful dreams filling your mind. You dreamed of your family, you and Levi sitting together holding your children, watching them grow.

(Skip by a week)

Its been a week since you and Levi had sex, Levi has been busy with your father lately talking over his ideas of change for your people. You hadn't gotten to tell him that you'd been feeling sick as of late, and that you went to the doctor the other day, you found out you are indeed Pregnant.

"Ahh, I hope I can tell him soon" you smiled looking down at the papers you held with your results on it. 

Not to long later Levi had walked into the room, "[Y/N] here you are, I was looking for you." 

You smiled getting up "Levi I have amazing news" you giggled handing him the papers.

He took them, reading them over with his usual face, suddenly his eyes widened and he looked up to you, then the papers again then to you "R-Really?!" 

you broke out in a happy laugh bouncing on your feet "YES!"

Levi enveloped you into a hug placing kisses all over your face finally ending with a long kiss to the lips, "I Love you" 

"I love you too"

((Time Skip brought to you by your Cute Levi baby >8D))

Levi was holding your hand as you pushed, "Come on [Y/N] One more push" Levi pressed a kiss to your head.

"I'm Trying" you cried, tears running down your face, Levi wiped them away. You gave one final push, the room filled with the cries of your new born child.

"Congratulations its a Boy!" the doctor said, handing your baby to you after wrapping him in a blanket. You looked at your beautiful boy, he looked just like Levi. Your son continued to cry so you rocked him trying to soothe the newly born boy. "hush darling, Mommy's here" you whispered your hand rubbing over his tiny tummy, Levi joined you on the bed now, sitting flush against you.

"He's beautiful" Levi's hand sat over yours on your sons tummy. 

"Wanna hold him?" you asked moving to hand your child to your husband, Levi gladly took him, slowly the baby stopped crying.

Cheering was heard outside the castle surprising you both. 

"What's all that about?" Levi asked. 

"I suppose the towns people were gathered outside upon hearing I was giving birth, Perhaps father announced that I successfully birthed a healthy baby" you giggled.

Levi looked back at your child as his eyes opened, Levi gasped at what he saw, One eye was [E/C] like yours and the other a steely blue like his own. Levi chuckled tears rolling from his eyes. You looked over to him seeing your child's eyes, you were surprised yes, but shocked at the fact Levi was crying.

"What's wrong Levi? Why are you crying?" you wiped his tears. 

"I just" he smiled "he's just so beautiful" he chuckled watching his son take his finger into his tiny hand grasping it tight.

"His name? My Lady?" a nurse asked

"Ahh, Levi what shall we name him?" you asked now holding your son together with Levi.

"[S/N]" he said. 

"[S/N]?" you chuckled "Its perfect" you kissed Levi then laid your head on his shoulder. Watching [S/N] smile and giggle up at his father.

"Is this our Happily ever after?" you smiled "I think it is" Levi laughed.


End file.
